Gloriosa Daisy
Gloriosa Daisy is a female human who appears as a supporting character and briefly the true main antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. She is the director of Camp Everfree and the older sister of Timber Spruce. Personality When first introduced, Gloriosa Daisy is depicted as very chipper, kind, helpful, and inspirational. She completely devotes herself to making Canterlot High School's time at Camp Everfree as enjoyable and memorable as possible. Her overeager consideration of others is usually punctuated by the catchphrase "I've got this!" However, Gloriosa drops her typical cheerfulness when she gets into disagreements with her brother Timber Spruce and faces off with greedy businessman Filthy Rich. When Sunset Shimmer gains the ability to hear others' thoughts, Gloriosa's inner thoughts are revealed to be a stark contrast to her outward behavior. She bears much resentment toward Filthy Rich for showing up unannounced, and she gets so overwhelmed by dealing with Filthy and the campers' problems that her mind is filled with screams of frustration. Gloriosa Daisy harbors a deep love and attachment for the camp that her great-grandparents founded. Because of this, Gloriosa becomes so desperate to save Camp Everfree that she resorts to using Equestrian magic to seal it off from the outside world. Her desire to protect the camp and its campers become so warped that she disregards the danger she exposes them to and ignores her brother's pleas to stop. Friendship with Ryan F-Freeman In Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree, Gloriosa met Ryan when he and his friends arrive at Camp Everfree. Seeing how Ryan likes the camp, Gloriosa and Ryan became best friends. Trivia *She'll become Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tino, Thomas and their friends enemy, but reformed in the end of [[Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree|''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree.]] *in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Legend of Everfree, the Dark Masters try to recruit her friend, but she chases them away with help from Nighlock. *She will meet Ryan and the gang and become Ryan's friend in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. *She'll befriend Doctor Aaron in ''Dactor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. *Gloriosa has a friendship with Ryan F-Freeman. Gallery Gloriosa Daisy's Ture Color.png|''Her ture Color'' Gloriosa as Gaia Everfree.png|''Gloriosa as Gaia Everfree'' Gaia Everfree's Defeat.png|''Gaia Everfree's Defeat'' Gloriosa Daisy in her Crystal Anthro Form.png Gloriosa_Daisy_transformed_ID_EG4.png|Gloriosa as Gaia Everfree Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Former villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Crazy characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Reformed characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Sisters Category:Selfish characters Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Dr. Aaron's allies Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies